


Built For Love

by TheShipDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Gavin Reed, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Good Elijah Kamski, Kissing, M/M, Protective Gavin Reed, Top Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: What if Gavin was the genius who invented androids, and Elijah was the ambitious detective inside the DPD?-“Look at you, such a pretty little thing.” He whispered and moved one of his hands to push back the single stray strand of hair that persisted on being on Nines’ forehead.“Gavin.”“Good boy, are you gonna bemygood boy Nines?”





	Built For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t world build a lot,,,nor did I write a bunch,,,,, 
> 
> Writers block is tough kids

Gavin glanced at the broad skyline; trees swaying in the distance as the powdered snow rains down from above. Nothing moves, no squirrels racing up trunks, no birds tweeting their songs, not a stray animal in sight. The grand forest was barren in this time of winter, where the cold claimed more than just the air around area but also slinked along the ground and rooted inside the flora. He swirled his Dalmore inside his glass, taking a sip and reveling at the exotic taste. It’s scent was even intoxicating- the intricate burnt chocolate smell melting into a ripe orange and when he went for a second take, it sweetened to a deep maple that made his mouth water. Upon the taste, Gavin would admit to shivering at how good it coated his palette, and no matter how slow he drank it, he could never truly savor just how heavenly blissful this was. 

 

At first, coffee danced on his tongue upon his sip and the bitterness was quickly chased by a sweet jam flavor that rocked evenly in a well compacted blend. After a second passes, right before he knocks it back entirely, the richness of chocolate almonds rush through his taste buds and once more Gavin finds his skin littered with goosebumps. His chill is not at all caused by the frivolous storm outside. 

 

His moment of peace was cut short, however, as footsteps softly trailed along his tiled floors. He would feel the ugly heard of disappointment had it not been for his latest creation having created the disturbance. The human turns and his eyes flicker up and down at his most prized accomplishment. 

 

The RK900 model; most advanced, the fastest, strongest, most intelligent thing he has ever produced. This Android was equipped with the newest and best technologies tested and ever built- majority having been handpicked and designed by himself- and was perhaps the most aesthetically pleasing within appearance. The classic soft Connor look turned stark and cold, albeit quite sexy and handsome. Much more attractive then the boring old twink look, he’d say. 

 

The android had a very refined chest, sculptured and strong. His muscles looked and felt genuine underneath ones touch and they flexed just right, just another thing that got Gavin’s mouth watering. The fleeting moles and little freckles that dotted porcelain skin was an added factor he took immense pride in, the soft and delicate feeling hair that was always styled to perfection. The android’s eyes, however piercing and serious, were what really got Gavin’s heart racing. How far they bit into his soul, how calculating and enrapturing they could be, but there was nothing quite like watching them melt into small puddles of affection. When the RK felt something, it showed. With little shimmers inside his eyes and the little blips into the stoic facade he carried. 

 

Gavin might have been obsessed with his own product, but there was just so much to love. So much to be proud of, so much to treasure. 

 

And since the android revolution claimed the CyberLife stores and run down the company, Gavin had the only fully completed model. 

 

“Elijah wishes to speak to you,” Came the deep and smooth voice of his android. Gavin grinned a sharp and chesire like smile, pouring himself another glass of Dalmore and making himself comfortable in his seat. 

 

“Bring him in.” 

 

Rk900, or Nines, as Gavin often liked to dub him as, nodded and walked towards the doors. Almost as soon as he gave his affirmation, the detective burst into the room and left Nines uselessly holding it open before the handle could smack into the wall. His annoyed stare and tightly drawn lips made Gavin chuckle as he kicked his feet up on his glass table. 

 

“Careful, dipshit, before you break somethin’.”

 

“You’d think the rich life would’ve made you more elegant.” Elijah commented and made himself at home on one of the many plush, white leathered seats he had saddled up to the table. 

 

“Well, sorry to disappoint.” Gavin charmed, “But I take it you’re not here to kiss my ass for money or simply pay me a visit?”

 

Yet his eyes moved from his brother, to which he still held a complicated relationship with, over to Nines who stalked across the room to stand at his side. His temperature rose. 

 

While Nines had the deviancy virus within his systems, it was a slow going assimilation, one that took much more time and effort then most. Not that Gavin minded, he could easily pick up on the little changes in mannerisms and tone. Distinguishing things about the android was never a problem, Gavin knew him too well, and he could tell by the stiffness in which Nines held himself that he was irritated. 

 

“Apologies, but I’m here on a case.” 

 

“Of fuckin’ course you are.” He groaned and then motioned for his brother to continue. 

 

“A few days ago, we found a few unreleased prototypes meant for recycle pop up in pieces. Someone’s also been hacking into CyberLife stores and gathering security codes along with encrypted money.” Elijah slid his phone across the table, showing him the evidence of android parts and a small video footage that glitched and cut out much too early to catch the culprit. 

 

“You think they’re connected.”

 

“You’re pretty quick, why don’t you apply into the academy and make detective?”

 

Gavin snickered, glanced only once at Nines who appeared bored from the conversation before returning to the task at hand. “That’s nonsense. Me? I could never. Would bitch too much at everyone.”

 

“Whatever you say, Reed.” Elijah cackled and then pushed his feet off of the glass. “You ruin all the nice things you have.”

 

“They’re my things to ruin.” Gavin counters and props them right back up, earning a sigh in reply. “These prototypes were meant for storage, they were in the early testing stages before I deemed them useless and scrapped the idea.”

 

“Did they ever work?”

 

“Only sometimes.” Gavin sipped his liquor, loving the slight burn and pleasant taste. 

 

“Is it dangerous?”

 

“Anything’s dangerous in the right hands.” He said back vaguely, relishing the annoyed twitch of his siblings brows at his cryptic answer. He loved leaving people stumped. 

 

“You’re gonna be no help, are you?” Elijah grunted, snatching his phone back and taking a stand. 

 

“I can only be as helpful as you can be intuitive.” 

 

“Right. I’ll be leaving then.” 

 

Gavin bid him a warm “Fuck off!” and let Elijah show himself out. Now that his brother was gone the silence returned, and with it, the moment of bliss from earlier. Only it felt more complete whenever he looked up and found himself trapped inside the gaze of warm baby blues filling up with a softness that turned Gavin’s heart into a fluttering mess. 

 

Throwing back the remains of his drink, Gavin beckoned the RK closer. The android reacted immediately, more then content at the demand and standing at attention right before him. Nines was always ready to please, wanted Gavin’s praise more than anything else. There wasn’t a prettier sight then Nines blissfully satisfied and gushing from the compliments Gavin showered him in- especially whenever he’s made the model cum more then once. The shudder, the lewd moans, his expression and the beautiful arch his back shaped into. Nines was sweeter than any whiskey he could’ve ever tasted and he had the absolute gift of saying that the android was all his. 

 

“On your knees.” He commanded and like an obedient puppy, Nines quickly obeyed. 

 

Taking the model’s face in his hands, Gavin brushed his thumbs over the RK’s cheeks and watched- mesmerized- how he unfolded and swooned at the touch. Nines loved being touched, yearned for it like nothing else he’s seen, and Gavin was more than happy to supply. Especially when his lips ticked up in a small little shy smile and his world always halted. 

 

“Look at you, such a pretty little thing.” He whispered and moved one of his hands to push back the single stray strand of hair that persisted in being on Nines’ forehead. “What have you done today?”

 

“Everything you told me.”

 

“Wonderful, Nines.” Gavin cheered softly and tipped the RK’s face up with the tips of his fingers. Nines looked drunk, face lax and entirely peaceful as his thumb traced the android’s bottom lip, pulling back the plump flesh slightly and revealing the sharp canines behind them. The only reason for them was intimidation- and Gavin’s own personal fancy. What could he say? They looked downright sinful on Nines. And it made Gavin burn up with want. “Good boy.”

 

He felt the cold breath escape Nines lips and he knew that the Android was surging with a new type of energy. He always did this when Gavin leaned down close to him, brushed their noses together and placed their foreheads against one another’s. Nines was excited and he’s stated more times then Gavin could count how much he loved kissing the human. The power surge it gave him, the need, the craving, the desires-

 

Nines was shifting forwards, pushing himself up. And Gavin allowed it.

 

When their lips met, he let Nines have the ledway, sighed content as approval when an attentive tongue swiped across his mouth and he opened it to invite it inside. 

 

Not that Gavin would admit it but kissing Nines was just as mind blowing, just as addicting, and just as fruitful as ever. He felt a certain tingling everywhere the android touched him. When he pushed up and tilted his head just right, forcing Gavin further back into his seat as their kiss turned heated. A dangerous tango between two hungry wolves locked inside of a cage with no key- and Gavin was drunk on it. The feeling of those sharp teeth, that skilled tongue pressing against all the places he likes and those slender hands sliding towards any available skin. He moaned out a quiet sound, eaten between their lips and silenced as if it never was. 

 

As Gavin pulls back for air, lungs screaming and traitorous, he preens at the disheveled sight just inches from him. How Nines’ composure is utterly decimated within seconds under his heavy breaths and how blown his eyes are. They stay trained on him, flying to his collarbones resting inside the deep V of his shirt before going back to his lips, and finally to stare at his eyes in a plea. 

 

Gavin grabs that soft, silk raven hair and tilts his head up. Flicks his tongue out and makes a show of licking Nines’ own fangs and lips, ghosting over his cheek before he bites a hard mark right under his Adam’s apple. 

 

“Good boy.” He purrs, and Nines tenses like a spring. Too coiled and wound up to do anything but want. 

 

“Gavin.” The RK grunts, clenching his jaw closed to keep himself from taking the human right then. And the genius knows, is very aware of the self control Nines is displaying and all the things he could do to him- but doesn’t. 

 

But he pushes the android away, stands up and saunters out of the room and pauses before the doorway. He glances over his shoulder and smiles as the android stumbles up to follow behind him. 

 

“Clean up in here and then meet me in the bedroom.” 

 

Gavin gives Nines one last kiss, sweet and slow and sensual, before he goes and he spies his LED blade red.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought I had earlier today that I decided to write!
> 
> Also, yesterday was my birthday ;) I’m an old shithead now


End file.
